The present invention relates to an electrical windshield wiper drive for a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle.
Prior art windshield wiper drives include electric motors, step-down gears and special parked position devices. The gear assembly is necessary to reduce the RPM (revolutions per minute) of the electromagnetic motors to the required wiper speed of 20 to 40 per minute. One drawback of this fixed gear assembly is that the angular range (field) and location of the range in which the windshield wiper operates is fixed. This gear assembly also determines the relative speed of the wipers as a function of the wiper position. Moreover, the gear assembly produces unpleasant and annoying noises and requires much space. The gear box for the windshield wiper motor must therefore be very large.
Another drawback of the prior art windshield wiper drives equipped with gear assemblies is that the wiping speed cannot be freely set with respect to vehicle and environmental conditions. Thus, it is not possible to realize optimum wiping quality under different weather conditions. The service life of the wiper blades is also adversely influenced by the fixed gear assembly.